


A Breath of Fresh Air

by floweronabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not only, like a lot, lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: What if we spent a few days in France, somewhere in the mountains, just us? I have a family house where we could stay and there is something I would like to show you, something grandiose. This is how they ended up here, in the middle of the forest, in a wonderful place.





	A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bouffée d'Air Pur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393938) by [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox). 



> Hi there!  
> Okay people... I'm French so please be nice with me! This is actually the first fanfiction I write in English, well, this is the translation of one of my French work in fact but I hope you will enjoy it.  
> If you're bold enough you can try the French version but I will be already very happy if you only read this one.  
> Have a nice moment and any critisism is welcome!

If someone had asked Draco Malfoy to talk about it, he would have been incapable to explain how he had ended up here, sitting in this car. Indeed, he was too busy being scared to remember that Hermione and him were in France because she invited him in a family house for their holidays. And that he had accepted.

She had refused to tell him the exact place where they were going and nearly forced him to get in the car "for the experience". Hermione was driving on a road far too narrow for Draco's comfort and the only thing he could do was repeating at every turn that they were going to die.

 

"How could I accept to sit in this car?" Draco groaned. "Salazar, help me".

"Come on Draco, this isn't so horrible!" Hermione said, keeping an eye on the road. "You will thank me for bringing you here when we arrive."

 

While she was talking, a doe crossed the road. Hermione braked with a sharp jerk to stop the car. Next to her, the Slytherin was completely liquefied. The witch restarted a few seconds later but the young man didn't seemed to be ready.

 

"No, I can't stand it any longer," he articulated with difficulty. "I don't want to die from a heart attack when I survived Voldemort. Stop the car, I'm going to apparate and we'll meet there."

"You don't even know where it is!" she laughed.

“Hermione, stop the car. Please.”

 

The woman stopped the car in the middle of the road as he asked her to but she locked out the doors.

 

“Let me out!” Draco shouted, surprised.

“Draco, come on, stop panicking like this,” Hermione answered. She put her right hand on his thigh. “You trust me, don't you?” she demanded softly.

“Of course! But I don't trust this machine.”

“The car cannot do anything on its own. Look around, we're in the mountains, in the middle of France, and it's beautiful.”

 

The blond seemed to calm down a little while Hermione started to speak again.

 

“I promise I will pay attention very carefully until we arrive. I would just like you to relax and enjoy the landscape” she added, her hand passing slightly through his hair. “Can you do that for me?”

“I guess..,” Draco answered unwillingly.

“I love you,” she kissed his lips before restarting the car.

 

The silence became peaceful after while, as Draco was paying attention to what was surrounding him. They were on a road, between a field where cows were eating the green grass, and a small valley. From time to time, they passed through forests full of high trees, driving on the edge of the mountain. After twenty minutes, the road started to go down towards a small group of four houses built at the foot of the mountains. When the engine stopped, at the great pleasure of Draco, they were parked in front of a stone-made house.

The weather was terrible, as usual in the region, so they hurried to come inside before the fog fell down. The living room was very spacious with an open kitchen on the left. In the middle of the room, a large oaken table was opening on a lounge with a few armchairs and a beautiful chimney made off dark grey stones. A door to the right led to an other lounge more spacious and a guest bedroom. The entire first floor was composed of two room, the smallest was used as an office and the biggest was a large bedroom with a huge library.

Hermione, who only came a few times when she was younger, was as stunned as Draco was when faced with the beauty of the place. They both took they stuff upstairs and the young man left to take a shower in the bathroom behind the lounge.

After dinner, they quickly went to bed, tired by the journey and the late hour. Draco was reading a book but Hermione was looking around the room, frowning. Something was missing in the decoration. She took her hand and whispered “Orchideous” straight to the wall in front of her. The man next to her put his book down so he could admire the wonderful floral composition that appeared. Hermione seemed to be proud of what she done and turn to huddle in Draco's arms. They finally fell in a heavy sleep.

When Draco woke up, it took him a few seconds to remember why he was in this large and strange bed. Strange and uncomfortably empty. Carefully, he went down the wobbly steps. Behind the door, he found a table ready with an enticing breakfast. Everything was wrapped in a joyful atmosphere near to a warm fire in the hearth.

A door made a noise as it was opened, and Draco had in front of him the most beautiful woman in the world. Wearing one of his shirts, she was freshly out of the shower. Hermione got closer to give him in a lovely hug, her lips slipping on his neck. The sun had dispelled the fog, showing them the green beauty of a new nature. The two lovers decided to picnic in a field on the upside of the mountain from the house. They stayed outside, liying down in the grass, until the day turned to dark.

While Hermione was in the lounge, reading, Draco was in the bedroom, looking at a box covered in black velvet. He opened it and smiled. Yes, this beautiful object was the reason why he accepted so easily to come and loose himself in the French mountains. He put the box away with caution and joined Hermione.

During the next day, they apparated in a small town they had been through the day before, as they had arrived. In the centre stood a huge Cistercian abbey of the 12th century. After the visit, they walked a bit and came home rather quickly. As they were getting ready to eat, a majestic owl came to the window. It was a Grand Duke who came from Zabini Manor. The two wizards were invited to the wedding of Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, who had a long-standing relationship.

The next day was organized around a hike in the mountains adjacent to the house. Hermione had promised Draco a amazing spot and the blonde had been curious about the place that seemed to amaze the young woman so much. She was preparing the picnic and the young man was assisting her.

Thus, at the end of the morning, they were both walking on a small path in the middle of a boxwood forest. The dark green leaves of the trees were beautiful, and pleased the Slytherin in Draco. They arrived in a small meadow, of a much lighter green, and continued to follow the path that began on a steep slope to a much higher field.

They found a small group of cows and after a slow and calculated approach, Hermione managed to caress one. From where they were standing, the view of the houses below was magnificent. The sun radiated a gentle warmth and illuminated the marvellous colours of nature.

They continued their climb by sinking into a forest of chestnut trees, ash trees and hazel trees. The path was wide enough for a suitable vehicle and never seemed to end. Draco kept telling himself that Hermione's grandfather had a lot of land, since everything they walked by was on his property.

Finally, to the delight of Draco's legs, they reached the top of the road, which was coming down again. The young man looked around him and thought that he was far from having the same definition of the word grandiose as the brunette who was near him had. Yes, moreover, she was no longer there. Draco looked around him and finally saw Hermione much higher, leaning against a tree.

 

“You're coming or not?” she asked.

“What? Are we walking again?” Draco protested.

“You're not thinking I merely wanted you to see this place in the middle of nowhere, do you?” Hermione said, sarcastic. “Come on.”

 

Draco opened his mouth, totally offended because he didn't want to admit to her being right. He finally joined her on a small path barely wide enough for one person and they continued to climb towards Middle of nowhere, France. The forest landscape was no less beautiful and the leaves with different shades of green highlighted the variety of trees.

After having dodged the trunks, passed under branches that were too low, and climbed over some white and sparkling rocks, Draco was finally rewarded by what was offered to him.

 

“This is grandiose” Hermione proudly declared. She seemed visibly pleased by the effect the landscape had produced.

 

Grandiose, yes, that she could say. Draco could not believe it, it was so spectacular. They were on the mountainside, standing on huge rocks, a few meters from the edge and about 900 meters high. The blonde stepped forward, a few meters away from the edge, but his mind was completely obsessed by the sight he had in front of him.

You could see below, a small village in the middle of the meadows, built a few steps from a large deep blue lake. The small valley was surrounded by hills and mountains, all in harmonious tones, reflecting a peaceful nature. The blond closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of fresh air. A light wind had risen and was silently passing through his hair. He could almost imagine himself jumping off the cliff and letting his body be carried by the air.

Draco turned around, the young woman behind him was sitting and had a smile on his face. It was even more beautiful than in her memories. The dizziness had not changed either and that was why she stayed a little behind. She got up, however, and bravely joined him on the promontory, finally enjoying the full view. A few seconds later, she was in Draco's arms, in a hug that meant all the “thank yous” in the world. They ate there and went down again in the late afternoon, continuing to walk in the forests surrounding the house.

Once they got back home, when Hermione went to shower, Draco climbed into their room and took out the small box from his bag. He opened it and thought he still had very good taste. He returned to the dining room, putting the object under the napkin of the young woman. When she joined him and they sat at the table, the Draco was eager to see her reaction when she found his gift.

In fact, a few moments later, Hermione came across the small box and glanced sideways at Draco, who displayed a big mischievous smile. The brunette opened the case and discovered a beautiful necklace. A thin gold chain from which gracefully hung a black nacre pearl with multicoloured reflections.

Hermione was totally stunned for few seconds and she didn't know what to say.

 

“It's gorgeous!” she finally whispered after a time.

“I know, right?” Draco claimed, repeating in his head that definitely, his tastes were perfect. “It comes from Tahiti.”

She didn't even try to think about how much it had costed because she knew it wasn't a thing Draco considered as an argument to the real value of the gift.

“Thank you so much, Draco,” she only added when he slid the necklace around her neck.

 

She turned to face him.

 

“Beautiful,” he declared with a large smile.

 

Hermione lovingly embraced him. It was the reason why he chose her and not any other girl. Because she was the only one to give him this passionate and devoted attention. This love was wordless, it was just there and completely requited but Draco knew every present in the world wasn't worthy enough.


End file.
